kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Silverstine Clan
Summary The Silverstine Clan is a long-standing and respected family native to Morcia, well-known for their mining operations throughout the Athelas (or Scary) Mountains. Their ancestral home and current generation's residency is hewn directly out of the southernmost point of the Athelas Mountain Range. It's entrance is near the top, facing south, and overlooking the Plains. A stone step path leads up and around the mountain in a long and wearying loop, with rest stops which are little more than large nooks in the rock along the path. These are especially helpful when attempting the path in inclement weather, as there are many stretches where one side is the cliff face, and the other is open air. In times such as those, the rest stops are veritable havens. The creator, or should I say, creator's of this stronghold; this Keep, would be two ancient folks by the names of: Members ''Sir Harris Silverstine & Gertrude Stonesplitter The Conquerer of the Scary Mountain's Heart,'' and his wife,' The Woman of the Mountains.' ' ''(to be edited. From my notes from years ago. :P ) : "These people go down in history as the people who invented the "tough as nails" line. Grandpa Harris could sleep on a rock, in his armor, and be no worse for wear the next day. Gertrude didn't comprehend "Hot" or "Cold." Just "weather." When she got a sword from Harris, she learned to wield it properly the same day. " : "Harris was not an adventurer, not an explorer, not a blacksmith, not a quester, not a traveller, not a cartographer, not a author, a painter, a miner, a skeplunker, a knight, a baron, a hero, a villain, a soldier, a farmer, a commoner, a peasant, inventor, scientist, alchemist, guard, jeweller, woodsman... No. He was all of these." : "'How?' Do you ask, 'Could a minifigure be all of these in one life? How could he have the time to do them all?' My answer to you? He couldn't. Except for the fact that Sir Harris had an unnaturally long life. The same for his wife, Gertrude. The reasons for this, one may never know, for Sir Harris supposedly never shared it. And if he did, whomever he shared it with has not revealed it. : The Current Generation: The current residents of Silverstine Keep, and the owners of the various mines which make up the Silverstine Mines Network are: - Lord Harrison Silverstine and Lady Elenor Silverstine.: the owners of many mining camps throughout the southeast portion of the Scary Mountains. They were fair stewards of their mines, kind always, and stern when need be. :Stern when they uncovered a corrupt overseer turned slavedriver, kind when they found the corrupt overseer's workers in desperate need of rest, though the mine is weeks behind schedule because of the corrupt man. Stern when a malicious criminal was brought in to perform community service, in the mines as part of his sentence, and then kind when the same criminal repented of his ways, but wished to stay and continue his honest hard work in the same mines. :Lord Harrison has Dark Brown Hair, and Brown Eyes, while Lady Elenor is Blonde and has bright Blue eyes. : :(Pre-S.A.) The Current Status of the Lord and Lady are uncertain. It is loudly proclaimed by thedude that he has smashed Lord Harrison, but this has yet to be confirmed. The Lady's fate has never been brought up. Why would it matter? - Peter: : Cocky, bordering on arrogance. He knows this, and if you tell him, he will humbly check it. Strong, Tall-seeming (as minifigures go,) Powerful. The eldest! Natural talent drives his skill in combat. Fair-Haired, and Fair-Tempered. A fine Silverstine Lord in the making. Or a fine Prince Charming. Typical Blonde hair, blue eyes. (And yes, I stole the name and perhaps a large chunk of concept from Narnia! So what?!) (Pre-S.A.) The speculation on the street is inconclusive on Peter's whereabouts... There are terrible rumors that his fair features now mask a twisted mind of absolute insanity, and he spends his days screaming incoherently in the dungeons thedude's fortress on Mount Thunderclap. Theme: Portal 2: Ghost of Rattman.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKUCPoQOAC4 -Austin: Competitive. As second child, he won't take second place. What Austin lacks in coolheadedness, he makes up for in sheer skill and determination to do it before anyone wiser can stop him. :If he is in a team, he makes an effort to not to do EVERYTHING.. . . Because he could. He's that good. He trains for fun. But that doesn't mean that he is above normal fun... It's just . . . Not as challenging, and thus not as fun. . . For him. If it were not for his upbringing, this man would have been the best self-trained assassin in the land. : Black hair, dark navy blue eyes. : : And now he's dead. Smashed at the Raid on Calibus. -Stirling: : As far as his 2 older brothers are concerned, he is a lovable 3rd wheel. Undoubtedly, a 3rd wheel, but of the very best kind. He is always invited to tag along, but they also know that Stirling is just fine on his own as well. Stirling accepts and declines at his leisure, with no regard for peer pressure, (even if there was any, which there normally never is.) He knows when it will be "fun" (going to various inns and taverns and being outrageously rowdy.) or when it will be "fun" (sparring, training, outdoors, Productive, and useful.) If not for the overpowering greatness of his brothers, Stirling would be seen as one of the lands greatest powers of True Justice. This inner fate is realized when he separates to go to the Stars Beyond, to save Imagination, and follow the Greatest Quester of Our Tyme, Duke Exeter. (A.M.'s and Pre-S.A.) Stirling returns to Militeregnum during the ___th year of thedudes reign (Additional Manuscripts, To Return Home Series) and sets out on a Quest to Return Home, to family and hearth.... It ultimately ends, in failure, and Stirling's whereabouts are (as of Pre-Scattered Ashes) currently ambiguous. . . -Emily: :The age and carefulness of Narnia's Susan, with the enduring honesty, kindness, and love of Lucy. (Yes, more concept from Narnia. I guess I had been reading it when I was writing this stuff years ago. *shrug* ) Loves and cares for her 2 oldest brothers, Adores and cares for her closest older brother. Always willing and eager to listen to one's woes, she will try to remedy anything with rhyme and reason. Never extravagance, flair, extremes, or force. A gentle soul. Golden brown hair with soft hazel eyes. : :(Pre-S.A.) There is talk that this woman has fled Morcia, never to return... But those that knew her best know she would not dessert her Family, and must still be in Morcia, in hiding... Uncle Jean-Claude. : Single. Ummarried. Younger brother to Harrison by about 2 years or so. Looks, feels, and acts the older part though. He is not much of the sportsman, as his more rapidly aging body tells. Not very wise. Has been cheerfully piggybacking off of his older brother's success for many years, taking care of the accounting and numbers side of it. More of a businessman, but not necessarily a bad guy. Just a bit... Unmotivated. (If this weren't LEGO, this man would be a bit fond of his drink...) '''''Not a Knight.''' More of a "Lover" than a "Fighter" kind of guy. I imagine him standing next to a couch in a parlor with peppered gray-black hair, glinty gray eyes, a clean white complexion, clean-shaved, clothed in delicate-looking-but truthfully duel-worthy clothes, and a nice glass of a drink in his thin clean hands, A warm, true, smile that shows off his pearly whites, that would disarm the usual governess. (Truth be told, he does practice that smile in the mirror for that very purpose, but that doesn't mean it's not a TRUE SMILE! He's just trying to express his feelings. ;D ) He's got stories. "You want all true, half-true, no truth, or total fantasy?" is a line he likes to use. He's usually already got one in mind, and is looking about the room for props, stunts, scenery, and worrisome folk who would stop his story. BOTTOM LINE??? '' Jean-Claude Silverstine is the perfect Parlor Guest for any occasion.' (S.A.II) Jean-Claude is in the employ of thedude, as Olde Speech Translator. The Knights of the Olde Speech do not know who is responsible, but they probably know that the Olde Speech is no longer a viable scramble. This is also very disheartening, as some might assume it means there is a traitor. : : Category:Characters